Le fils du fermier
by Tari Miriel
Summary: Défi n28 du Poney Fringant : comment Grima est-il devenu méchant ? Où l'on voit pourquoi les fils de fermiers sont loin d'avoir l'honneur et la bonne tenue des cavaliers Rohirrim. Rating T  -13  pour ce qui est sous-entendu.


**Le fils du fermier**

Ma réponse au 28e défi du Poney Fringant : « Pourquoi Grima est-il devenu méchant ? »

Dans un village de Rohan, une trentaine d'années avant la Guerre de l'Anneau.

* * *

Grima s'adossa au vieux mur de pierre qui s'effrita en partie sous ses doigts tremblants. Devant lui, ses camarades s'avancèrent d'un pas supplémentaire. Il les regarda tour à tour, très brièvement, n'osant s'arrêter sur aucun visage.

_« Alors, mon grand, on a peur de jouer avec les hommes ? On a peur de se confronter à ses copains ? »_

Le jeune homme blond qui avait parlé affichait un sourire narquois et déjà triomphant, et s'approcha encore de Grima pour appuyer son bras sur le mur.

_« Laisse-moi, Banhold. Je n'ai rien fait._

_- Ha, mais c'est justement parce que tu n'as rien fait, que je suis là. Pourquoi tu refuses de jouer avec les hommes ? Tu n'as pas encore de poils ? Ou alors tu n'as rien à montrer pour prouver que tu en es un, d'homme !_

_- Je ne te permets pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

Grima s'appuya davantage sur le mur, ne cachant pas la grimace de dégoût que lui inspiraient les insinuations salaces des fils des fermiers. Toujours à parler de ces choses, toujours à se vanter ! A croire qu'ils n'avaient que ça pour prouver leur existence… Banhold souriait comme un félin devant sa proie, savourant l'effet que produisait sa petite mise en scène. Grima n'était pas un fermier, il ne travaillait pas la terre du Rohan comme eux et leurs pères. Lui, il restait souvent enfermé dans la vieille bicoque qui lui servait de maison et d'atelier, et quand il en sortait, il se montrait distant et effacé. Son père ne disait plus rien : dépravé, rongé par la rancœur et l'alcool, il n'avait cure de la vie de son fils et faisait partie intégrante de la bande de soûlards du village. Grima, fils de Gálmód, était donc une proie de choix pour les gamins plus affirmés, qui se savaient protégés. Banhold lui souffla son haleine fétide au visage :

_« Mon petit Grima… on ne te voit jamais travailler dans les champs, ni monter à cheval avec les hommes de notre peuple… ton corps ne connaît ni la terre, ni la sueur… ni les femmes. »_

Des ricanements s'élevèrent parmi la petite bande, bien que l'un des plus jeunes prît la précaution de regarder brièvement derrière lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'adulte à portée de voix. Grima cilla sous cette dernière affirmation : les fils des fermiers se complaisaient à travailler à demi-nus dans les champs, offrant leurs torses musclés et luisants aux rayons du soleil et au souffle du vent. Ce qui était loin de déplaire aux demoiselles du village. Et ce qui provoquait chez Grima une jalousie teinté d'un fort sentiment de dégoût : ils ne pensaient qu'à ça. Il les trouvait ridicules : la plupart des autres adolescents, eux, montaient fièrement à cheval avec leur père et mettaient un point d'honneur à se conduire comme des vrais cavaliers Rohirrim. Mais eux… les petits fermiers dont le sang était trop boueux pour avoir l'espoir d'accéder au statut de chevalier… ils n'avaient aucun honneur. Juste une envie farouche de se conduire comme des porcs. Justement, Banhold continua, approchant son visage et son torse :

_« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le plaisir de culbuter une donzelle dans le foin derrière le moulin… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'excitation de voir son corps, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la peur attirante de savoir que son père peut surgir derrière la porte… Tu ne sais rien, Grima. Tu ne sais rien des femmes, rien des hommes. »_

Susurrant ces derniers mots, il posa la main à plat sur le torse de Grima :

_« Tu ne sais rien de la vie. »_

Grima fit soudain un bond sur le côté, révulsé par ce contact indécent et par la lueur qui était passée dans les yeux du jeune fermier.

_« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_

_- Quoi, mon doux Grima, tu ne veux pas jouer ? Regarde les enfants là-bas, comme ils s'amusent : le premier qui attrape le chat par la queue a gagné ! Mais, chat ou pas-chat… aucune différence, il suffit de courir plus vite que l'autre. »_

A ces mots, il fit descendre sa main le long du torse de Grima, et lui arracha soudain les boutons qui maintenaient sa chemise crasseuse.

_« ARRETE CA !_ » hurla celui-ci en se débattant brusquement, mais Banhold le plaqua contre le mur de pierre avec force et le cercle autour d'eux se resserra. Des ricanements mauvais, mais aussi des regards gênés : Banhold allait trop loin, même pour ceux de sa bande. Grima avait deviné ses intentions et tremblait d'angoisse, les tempes trempées de sueur : il allait se trouver écrasé par la force du jeune homme, et alors… alors…

Sa main lâcha le bras de Banhold et se saisit du couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture. Ses membres bougèrent tout seuls, en-dehors de toute conscience : il sentit le recul soudain du jeune fermier, la chaleur poisseuse qui coula sur sa main, les cris rauques qui retentirent. Il vit le cercle autour de lui s'élargir. Il vit un passage, il vit quelqu'un s'interposer, une main se lever pour le frapper. C'est lui qui frappa. Au visage, à la gorge. Encore du sang.

Il courut loin, longtemps… très loin. Loin des hommes et de leurs horreurs. Loin des femmes et de leurs péchés tentateurs auxquels il n'avait jamais le droit. Elles le refusaient toujours.

_« Je les hais… Je les hais. Je les hais. »_

Il s'effondra, à bout de forces, et une peur rétrospective l'envahit par vagues il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Le dégoût le disputait à l'horreur.

_« Je les hais. »_


End file.
